


Sweet Dreams

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Time, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-05
Updated: 2008-05-05
Packaged: 2018-09-03 03:43:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8695090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Young Sam finds solace in his big brother's arms during a storm...but what he finds out may change their lives forever.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

Sam slowly slid into the bed beside his brother, shaking uncontrollably. "...Sam?" Dean asked, his eyes still heavy with sleep. "I’m s-scared” Sam shivered, pulling the blanket over him. It was 2 AM...and the rain beat against the window as the wind howled. "Oh...I forgot you were afraid of storms bro.." he wrapped a loving arm around his brother, smiling at him.

 

"Thanks Dean..." Sam whispered, his eyes wide with fright despite the warmth of his brother’s arm around him. Thunder clapped loudly in the distance, causing Sam to jump. "Sam..it's alright..you know I would never let anything happen to you...I'd protect you with my life.." Dean whispered, his face serious and stricken by the glow of the moon outside the window. Sam nodded, feeling much safer now.

 

The two laid in silence for a few minutes, Sam jumping at each crack of thunder as the storm grew closer. As it moved toward them, its effects became more intense, bringing out Sam's fears yet again. As the storm moved right above them, Sam reached his hand up, sliding into his brother's soft warm hand. "Dean...I'm scared.." he whispered.

Dean looked down at his younger brotherly lovingly, barely able to see him through the dark night. "I said not to worry...I promise you I will protect you." Sam nodded, inching himself closer to his older brother's muscular body. Dean instinctly wrapped his arms around him, as Sam laid his head on the other's chest.

 

As Sam relaxed, he noticed something.....Dean's heartbeat seemed to be becoming more rapid. "Dean..you okay..?" He asked, but Dean simply stared down at his brother...noticing him now in a way he never had before. Sam noticed the look in Dean's eye...and he soon felt the same way. His brother was holding him...protecting him...making him feel secure. He had never experienced this before...

 

Sam slid his hand across his brother's chest, not knowing what to expect. Surprisngly, Dean didn't seem to mind. He only slid his own hand across Sam's back in response. The younger brother smiled to himself as Dean turned on his side, now facing him. Staring into Dean's eyes, illuminated by only the faint glow of the moon, he leaned forward.. Dean met him halfway, his eyes closing as he pressed his soft, warm lips against his younger brother's. His pulse quickened as he pushed closer, his lips parting as Sam's tongue slipped inside his mouth. Dean slid his own tongue over it in response, pulling Sam closer to him.

 

Sam felt the gentle hand of Dean pulling him forward, and he obeyed. His body thrust against that of his brothers, their hearts seemed to be beating in unison

Dean broke away from the kiss, staring at his brother lovingly. Reaching for his younger brother's pajamas, he slowly began to unbutton them, revealing Sam's toned chest.

Dean rubbed a hand down his brother's soft chest....going all the way to the rim of his pants. He stopped, moving his hand back up and rubbing his neck, leaning in to kiss him yet again. Sam kissed him back, sliding a hand down his older brothers already bare back. He put his other hand on the front of Dean's pants...finding it curious that Dean had worn jeans to bed, but reached for the belt anyway. Sam unlatched his belt, sliding it out from the loops and onto the bed. Reaching forward, he pulled the button apart, slowly unzipping his older brother's jeans. Dean felt this, taking a que and reaching down to his younger brother's pajama pants. He easily pulled those down, exposing Sam's plaid boxers. After a moment, Dean's jeans were down..his own black silk boxers showing.

 

Sam pushed himself closer to Dean, wrapping his arms around him. Now only in their boxers...there was very little to stop them. Dean leaned in and kissed Sam's neck lightly, kissing down his chest as well as his younger brother pushed his hips forward a little. Gasping lightly, Sam reached out for his brother's boxers, placing a hand on each side...

 

Dean slid a finger down Sam's toned chest, stopping above his boxers and grinning at him. Sam grinned back, looking at Dean's own plaid boxers, wanting to remove them. He put his hand on Dean's boxers, slowly beginning to slide them off.

Sam let his eyes fall low as he removed Dean's boxers, blushing deeply as he did. Sam, laughing, ran a finger down the other's boxers before grabbing them tightly and pulling them down as well. The Winchesters were now nude, the moon's gentle glow illuminating their soft, bare bodies. They were both blushing furiously, yet smiling from ear to ear.

 

Sam's heart pounded in his chest as he stared up at his older brother. He had no idea what these feelings were....it was euphoria. Could it be...love? Could he really be in love with his own brother? Only time would tell but....the moment seemed so perfect. He slid his bare body closer, their toned abs now touching, as he planted his soft lips on those of his brothers. Dean warmly accepted, kissing back as he ran his hands down the others hips. He could feel Sam's pounding heart, his own breathing speeding up as well...

 

"Sam..." Dean whispered, "I...think I love you.." His brother's eyes opened wide as he slide onto Dean's chest, smiling at him. "..I love you too.." he whispered, prompting Dean's worried expression to change, giving Sam his trademark grin. Sam kissed him again, then leaned in close to his ear. "I'm....ready..." he whispered.

 

Dean nodded, and Sam took the que. He slowly slid off, laying on his stomach and waiting for Dean. Smiling to himself, Dean slid onto Sam's back, kissing the back of his neck lightly as he did. "D-Dean..it..hurts.." Sam said slowly, his eyes tearing up. Dean quickly slid off, staring his brother in the eyes. One of them had tears in their eyes...and it wasn't Sam. Just the thought of hurting his brother had caused his eyes to swell with tears. "I'm..so sorry Sam.." he said. Sam wiped a tear from his cheek, smiling at him. 

 

"It's...okay…I'm..sorry..it just..hurt.." Sam said, upset he had ruined the moment. Dean simply shook his head "I love you. And I don't care.." he whispered, wrapping his arms around his younger brother. Sam snuggled against Dean's warm chest, smiling to himself. "I love you too." he whispered back. And with that...the Winchester boys drifted to sleep...where they met again in their dreams.


End file.
